


Return

by toesohnoes



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns when Jane isn't expecting it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9842364149/hes-back-hes-there-standing-on-the-platform).

He’s back.

He’s there, standing on the train platform like the last year hasn’t happened. Jane stares at him as the train leaves behind her. His hair is longer than it was when he left; hers is too. It looks good. He looks good.

She walks forward and his face splits into a smile – and then she isn’t walking any more, she’s running. She’s running in case he disappears into the stars again, off to fight a war she can’t even touch.

She slams into him and his arms wrap around her, lifting her up as she buries her face against his neck. “Thor,” she whispers, just to feel the sound of his name on her tongue again. “You’re back. You’re really back.”

“I will always return to you,” he whispers against her neck. He doesn’t put her down, just holds her against him with his arms around her body. She listens to the sound of his breathing and hates him a little bit for making her wait so long. “You are not angry with me for my absence?”

“I’m freaking pissed,” she answers. “Kiss me before I decide whether or not to hit you.”

He chuckles, a rumble like thunder that travels right through her. He places her down and she stretches onto her tiptoes, taking his mouth in determination and reassuring herself that she won’t have to do without him again.


End file.
